What Happened Last Night?
by CrapMusicCat
Summary: What is going on? How in the world did I and aibou end up…like THAT? What…what happened last night? Puzzleshipping make-out session! Rated M for lemon in 2nd chapter.
1. The morning after

Ilana: Hey guys! Here with a nice little one-shot!

Loralei: Why are you writing one-shots when you already have a different story to be writing?

Ilana: Well, this idea kinda popped into my head whilst I was watching TV, and I just had to write!

Artair: That's understandable...I guess

Drystan: Just make sure you update your other story soon.

Ilana: Yeah, yeah, yeah. fine. someone just do the disclaimer so we can get the show on the road!

Loralei: **Ilana does not own YuGiOh! Rate M for strong language. **Happy? Now, let's enjoy some puzzleshipping fun~!

* * *

_Ugh, my head._

As he began to wake up, Yami felt like the contents of his head were pushing against his skull. And with every beat of his pulse, a dull pain would attack his head. As consciousness made itself more present in the crimson-eyed youth he tried to move his hand to clutch his head, but noticed that he could not move his arm. There seemed to be a weight on him that prevented the desired change of position. But whatever it was, it was so relaxingly warm and gave of the most heavenly scent…

Yami's eyes slowly opened a sliver, the bright sunlight beaming from the window making it harder for him to open them anymore. The nerve ending in his face finally picked up something soft brushing against Yami's mouth and nose, and he almost sneezed because of it. Through his blurry vision, Yami saw a head of black and purple-tipped hair lying on his chest.

_Wait!_

Yami's head immediately jerked up and he forced his eyes open. And what he saw greatly sobered his mind. He and Yugi were both lying in Yugi's bed. Both males were shirtless, Yami still had his black leather pants on, though the top button was undone, and Yugi was only in his boxers. Yami blushed as he started to actually _feel_ Yugi's presence on his chest, his soft warm skin across Yami's bare chest rising and falling with his own soft breathing. His small angelic sleeping face, a picture of innocence and comfort, sent sinful warmth throughout Yami's body and a bright red hue to his face.

_How in the name of Ra…!_ Yami tried to sit up, only to see that his legs were tangled up with Yugi's and one of his arms was completely wrapped around the smaller boy's midsection. Upon this realization, Yami's face flamed further and he slowly unwound himself from the smaller youth, making sure not to disturb the slumber of his hikari. But once he was out of the compromising position and sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his initial shock kicked in and he started to internally freak out.

_What is going on? How in the world did I and aibou end up…like THAT? What…what happened last night?_

He gritted his teeth as these types of questions flew through his head. However, contrary to what Yami wanted, the questions not only got him more flustered but caused him to visualize what _might_ have happened. This in turn made him vehemently try to chastise himself, which led to him once again painstakingly trying to remember what happened, which once _again_ led to the fantasizing of possible occurrences. It was a cycle of self abhorrence that didn't seem to have an end.

Then Yami decide to risk a glance over at his aibou, and was relieved to see that he was still asleep. He noticed Yugi shiver and his protective instincts kicked in. Despite his flustered state, Yami took out a pajama shirt and its matching pants and carefully dressed Yugi. Glad that his little counterpart was still asleep, he moved the covers over his body, making sure that it didn't cover his mouth or nose. Yami chuckled when Yugi snuggled closer to his pillow in his sleep; his aibou was just too adorable.

Yami looked back up at Yugi's sleeping face and saw that he was smiling. "…hmm…burger…" He was still asleep, but now he had started to mumble. The crimson-eyed boy looked on endearingly. _Yes, so very cute…_

"…Yami…" He froze. His aibou was still sleep-talking but… was it just him or did Yugi's cheeks look pinker? And was his smile different? And did the AC stop working?

Yami stood up abruptly and headed toward the bathroom. _I need a shower. Yeah, a nice cold shower._ He stripped off his last piece of clothing ("underwear is not a requirement when one is donning leather"), turned on the shower and stepped under the cold stream of water. Yami had become half hard back by Yugi's bed, and the ice water now pelting his skin was greatly helping him calm down. The fact that Yami was berating his own behavior at the same time also helped.

_Dammit! I cannot be acting this way! It is completely disrespectful to my aibou for me to react as such just from watching him sleep. I really feel like a big pervert now. By Ra, I will not act this way again. I'm not like Bakura and Marik. I-_ That thought struck a chord of Yami's memory, and he tried to focus it: _Oh yeah, now I remember!_

Yugi's grandfather had just left for an excavation in Cairo the other day, and the gang decided to come over and have a small party and…

~~~LAST NIGHT~~~

Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu and Ootogi were there first of the group to get to the Mutou residence, and they had all sat on the living room carpet and started playing a few games of B.S., Spit and others of the like. Yami was prevented from sitting beside his hikari, as Jounouchi deemed it an unfair advantage for the two of them. The crimson-eyed boy was slightly annoyed from being separated from Yugi, but he put up with his blonde friends superstitious reasoning; he and Yugi still won most of the rounds anyway. Around the time they finished their sixth game, the front door slammed open, revealing Bakura. His leg stance showed that he had just kicked the door in and in his arms he carried two 36-packs of assorted beers. "Good evening, bitches! Now this party's REALLY gonna get started!" He announced obviously already slightly intoxicated.

He gallivanted inside, followed by Ryou, Malik and Marik. After dropping his load on the table, Bakura, Malik and Marik attacked the box container of the drinks. Ryou walked up to the group on the floor. "Sorry we're late guys. Bakura and Marik _insisted_ that we make a stop to the supermarket to pick up some beer for the party. I tried to stop them, but after Malik sided with them I lost the argument on the matter" Ryou said apologetically.

Yugi looked up at Ryou with a smile and said "Don't worry about it Ryou; you're here now, so why don't you come and play with us?" Yugi patted the spot beside him to offer it to his friend. Ryou's happily bounced over to the spot by Yugi and hugged his arm as he thanked him. A display of affection that Yami did not enjoy watching. _That should be me sitting next to aibou, and me sharing hugs with aibou. It's so unfair just being a spectator._

"So, what are you guys playing?" Bakura inquired as he passed out bottles of Bud Light and Heineken. Anzu replied, "Well, Yami just won a game of President, and I think we were about to start a game of-"

"_President?_ What are you guys, _five years old?_" Malik all but yelled. "Okkay, that's it, we're playing poker!"

Anzu looked back at him uncertainly. "But…I don't know how to play. And I don't think we should be drinking without proper adult supervision." She wanted to look good in front of Yami, and she knew that she would look like an idiot if she tried to play poker, or would not be able to flirt properly if she was drunk.

Marik looked at her incredulously before announcing, "Alright, anyone who isn't going to drink, and doesn't know how to play poker should just fuck off and go home." All the other guys looked at Marik with appreciation in their eyes. _FINALLY someone said it!_

"But-"

"FUCK OFF!" he yelled in her face. So that's what she finally did. With an angry embarrassed expression she got up and headed for the door, adding a few unnecessary shakes of her hips while doing so. Needless to say, the guys were slightly disgusted by the action but were glad that they could finally play some _real_ card games. (A/N: Love poker; hate pplz who refuse the blessed game)

As they started up the first game of 5-card, Yami became more and more bothered by Ryou and Yugi having their own private conversation in hushed tones. Especially when something Ryou said caused Yugi's cheeks to turn pink.

"Hey, Yugi" Ryou whispered over to his tricolor-hair friend. "I think Yami's bothered by the fact that I'm sitting so close to you and that we're whispering with each other." Yugi felt his cheek heat up at the statement. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Yugi replied, intent on stopping the flow of this conversation before it started. Ryou giggled then whispered into Yugi's ear "I think he's jealous." Yugi's face became even more flushed at the statement and he said, a bit louder than before, "S-stop it. That's wrong…"

_Stop what? What's "wrong"?_ Yami's mind was plagued with jealousy at how intimately Ryou was interacting with his aibou: leaning in close, whispering things to each other that made Yugi flushed and flustered. Yami spotted Ryou staring sideways at him for a second before the albino boy smirked and leaned in closer to Yugi in a way that made him need to hold onto his shoulder and arm in order to steady himself. His lips were practically touching Yugi's ears as he whispered something that made even the boy's ears turn tomato red. Yami took a long drink from his beer bottle.

As the night went on, the guys had played several games of 5-card, Black-Jack, Texas Hold'em, and even a heated game of War. The empty bottles slowly started to outnumber the full ones, and it was evident in everyone. Malik and Marik were in the middle of a wild make-out session, Bakura, Jounouchi and Honda were arguing about who won the last game, and Ryou had fallen asleep and had taken over the couch. Yami, who had taken advantage of the white-haired boy's absence, claimed the spot next to Yugi and was now downing his eighth bottle of beer. Yugi was smashed; he didn't drink much usually and had been talked into drinking a bit more than usual. And then a bit more turned into a lot more. Now he was swaying in his seat, holding a (surprisingly enough) losing hand of cards loosely in his hands, and giggling at nothing.

"Yaaaaamiiiiiii~" Yugi slurred, now half facing the drunk former Pharaoh. "How does our hair stay up like this? *hic*." He started running one hand through his own hair and one through Yami's. Yami was too far gone to concern himself with the close proximity of his aibou, and he leaned into the touch like a cat being stroked.

After a little while longer, almost everyone had fallen asleep, and Yugi was starting to doze off. "Hey, hikari, it's bed-time" Yami slurred, as he picked up the little one and wobbly made his way to their shared room. Even when completely and utterly wasted, Yami's first concerns were of his little hikari.

When they reached the bedroom, Yami attempted to lay his little one down carefully on his bed. But as luck would have it, it did not go as gracefully as desired; Yugi's arms had been wrapped around Yami's neck. So when he dropped Yugi on the sheets, Yami had been accidentally pulled down onto him. After catching his breath, Yami tried to get up off his aibou, but he was too tired and only succeeded in taking his own weight off the littler one by getting on his elbows. Yugi looked up at his counterpart with a dreamy unfocused gaze and Yami down at him.

Though neither one knew who initiated it, somehow their lips came together in a fiery kiss. The effects of the alcohol were making their actions sloppy, but they were also keeping away the pairs inhibition. Pent up passion, affection, love, lust and desire flooded out of the two and met where their mouths connected. And several minutes later, when they remembered that oxygen was a requirement, they broke out of the kiss, panting.

Yami looked down at his hikari: Yugi was panting heavily, his little pink tongue slightly protruding his mouth, his lips red from kissing, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol and the drugging kiss. "Stupid… Ryou… gettin' me all… hot and bothered… thinkin' about… you… and how… you're sooooo… fuckin' sexy…" Yugi huffed, still out of breath.

In the back of his mind, Yami thought, _So that's what they were talking about._ But he hardly had a chance to dwell on this thought before Yugi came back up at him for another kiss.

~~~PRESENT DAY~~~

_Oh….my…Ra…_ Yami would have fallen backwards if it weren't for the wall to the shower, which he was now leaning back against. His face was bright red as he recalled how they had proceeded to strip one another, still kissing, until they were left with only the clothes Yami had woken up to them in. As complete realization hit him, Yami slid down to sit on the tiled shower floor. _I was kissing Yugi…and Yugi was kissing me….and me and Yugi were KISSING!...and…and…_ Yami looked down for a second.

_And… now I need another cold shower…_

~~~Back in the bedroom~~~

Yugi woke up after hearing the door to the bathroom close. He was feeling very groggy and his hangover was terrible. As he sat himself up, squinting at the light from his window, he looked around, almost not recognizing his room. _How did I get to my room? I don't remember going upstairs…Damn, I shouldn't have had so much beer. I hope Jounouchi wakes up with a mind numbing headache for this. Stupid "act like a man" routine always seems to get me._

As Yugi's eyes came into focus, he looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing PJs. Then it struck him. _Yami!_ Yugi scanned the room with his eyes and stopped on the bathroom door when he noticed the sound of running water. He started to feel guilty and embarrassed; Yami definitely drank more than him, but still brought Yugi to his room and got him ready for bed. At that thought, Yugi blushed and looked down to his pajama pants. He lifted them up a little and saw that he was still wearing his boxers from yesterday, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_It would be so embarrassing if Yami had _completely_ changed me._ Yugi stood up and stretched his limbs out, and not two seconds later his vision whirled and he wobbled shakily on his feet. He had almost completely forgotten how troublesome being hung-over was. After righting himself, Yugi went over to the bathroom door and rapped his knuckles on it a few times.

"Yami? You're in there, right?" he asked through the door.

Yami had been rinsing soap out of his hair, and froze from the sound of his aibou's voice. "Uh…Yes Little One, I am here."

"Oh good!" Yugi said happily. "I just wanted to tell you something."

_Tell me something? Did he remember what we did last night? Is Yugi mad at me?_ "Um, what might it be you wish to say, aibou?"

"I just wanted to thank you." _Thank me?_ Yami's face reddened again. "You know, for taking me upstairs to my room and getting me ready for bed. I know you must have been tired yourself, and, well, you drank a bit more than I did, so it must have been hard for you. Thank you for taking such good care of me."

Yami felt guilty. _He thinks I helped him, when in truth I let my drunken self take advantage of that trust he has in me._ Then another realization came to him. _That also means he does not remember what transpired last night. So…that fire that I felt through our kiss was entirely alcohol-induced. _Yami was saddened at this, but responded nevertheless. "You are welcome, Little One. Don't ever think that I would not show concern for your wellbeing."

Yugi's cheeks turned pink and he felt his heart speed up a bit. "A-Anyway, did you remember to bring clothes into the bathroom, or did you forget again?" Yami looked around and saw that he had in fact forgotten.

"Sorry, aibou, but would you get me some clothes?" "Sure. Any preferences?" Yami blushed as he said "A tank top, a pair of sweatpants and…uh….a pair of briefs, if you don't mind."

The pink in Yugi's cheeks darkened at the request, and he offhandedly why Yami wanted sweatpants of all things and specified *coughcough* particular undergarments. But he went to the closet and took out the garments anyway. With a "here you go" Yugi quickly opened the bathroom door slightly and chucked in the clothes.

After a few minutes Yami came out fully clothed and drting off his hair with his towel. As part of his tank top rolled up, Yugi stared at the exposed skin. He blushed when he realized what he was doing and turned his head away. When Yami was done mussing with his hair, he said "We should go downstairs and check on the others." Yugi nodded in agreement and they both left the room.

Half way down to the living room they heard sounds that indicated their friends had just woken up. Such sounds included: "shit, my head" "Marik get off'a me!" and "_CRASH"_. Yami chuckled as he rounded the corner into the living room. Honda was sprawled across the carpet still asleep, an empty bottle in his grip. Malik was pushing an unconscious Marik off of him. Bakura and Ryou were curled up on the couch together like cute little bunnies. Jounouchi was sitting hunched over, his head in his hands and his face contorted in pain. Yugi smirked; _Ha! Your punishment is served!_ Bottles were strewn across the floor, some dripping unfinished booze onto the floor. There was one broken bottle over by Jounouchi, which would explain the crash from before…

Said blonde looked up to the pair standing in the living room entranceway and gave a crooked half-smile, clearly trying to mask his pain. "Hey, Yug'. How're ya feelin'?"

Yugi put on a calm mad face and said "Like shit, thanks to you. I swear I'm never going to fall for your whole "drinking 'till your wasted is part of being a man" logic ever again. You hear me!"

Yami snickered at this declaration and received the most (adorably) threatening glare from his little one. The amethyst and crimson eyed teens started to venture through the sea of empty bottles, picking them up along the way. "Be careful not to step on the broken glass hikari." Yami quickly grabbed his foot before it could be hurt by the unforgiving shards of glass below. Yugi blushed and thanked him before carefully collecting the shards.

When the whole room had been free of bottles and the cards from last night's games had been picked up, then they got to work waking the rest of the gang up. "Get up, ya lazy ass!" Jounouchi yelled and kicked Honda in the side. Said pointy-haired teen picked himself up with a scowl and started swinging his fists at his blonde friend. After a good skirmish, the two headed for the door, saying their goodbyes. "Danks for havin' us ova' guys. Da party was great!" Yami was helping to pry Marik off of a pissed off and hung-over Malik, being cursed out and thanked at the same time.

Yugi went to deal with Ryou and Bakura. But…He couldn't bear to wake them up; they were snuggled together on the couch, with Ryou curled up against Bakura's chest. Ryou's hand was curled up next to his face while Bakura's arm was protectively around him. He had never seen Bakura's face look so calm. Yugi smiled. _Ryou and Bakura must really love each other very much. They seem so happy together, and they seem to belong with one another._

Without being aware of his actions, Yugi looked over to Yami, who was trying to deal with an angry Marik, who insisted that he would not be separated from his own hikari. For some reason, the small teen felt a sudden pain in his chest. He clenched his fist near his chest as he looked at his counterpart; Yami was pulling with almost all his might at the annoying teen, but he was laughing at the same time. _I've always loved his laughs_. Another pain in his chest. _I… I really wish… his laugh could belong to only me…_

Yugi felt a hand on his head. "Aibou? Are you alright?" Yugi looked up and saw that Yami's face was suddenly very close to his own, and he jumped back from surprise. "Y-Yami! Don't worry I'm fine" He could not conceal the blush on his face. "Are you sure? Your face is red and I would hate to think you became sick." Yugi's smile softened. He hugged Yami and replied "Thank you, Mou Hitori No Boku, but really there is nothing wrong with me. Maybe a little headache from drinking too much, but otherwise there is little need for you to worry."

The taller was slightly shocked by the action, but relaxed into the embrace. He was about to hug back when- "*Yawn*…Hey, Pharaoh. Getting some more action in the morning as well?" Yami blanched and turned his head toward the voice. Bakura was sitting back against the head of the couch with a knowing smirk on his face, and Ryou was just waking up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Heh, I guess last night's little tryst wasn't enou- hmpph!" Yami jumped over to the couch and covered the talkative albino's mouth with both hands.

Ryou was confused about what was going on, but he had enough sense to get as far away from the couch as possible while the two struggled with one another. He went over to Yugi and silently asked what was going on, but Yugi shrugged also not knowing what could have riled them up so early in the…wait it's already 11:30! "I'm going to start making breakfast now. Ryou, will you help me?" "Sure." Yaugi looked over at Marik and Malik. "Do you guys want some breakfast too?" Malik shook his head and replied "Nah, we have to head home. We didn't actually tell Isis that we'd be staying over all night, so we've gotta get home ASAP. Thanks for the party." "And the beer" Marik added. And they left as well

When the others were out of the room, Yami let go of the thoroughly pissed off Bakura. "What the hell, man! All I said was-" "Just _try_ and finish that sentence, and see what I do to you" Yami hissed. The crazed albino scowled but closed his mouth. Yami let out a shaky breath then asked, "What exactly are you referring to? What…what did you see, perhaps, is a better question?" Bakura smirked and replied with a smug voice "Oh nothing really. I was just looking for the bathroom, and I happened to walk in on you devouring the shorty's neck and him moaning your name. And you were both quite scantily clad, to make it more interesting." Yami didn't know whether to be terrified that such a dangerous person had seen them, or embarrassed to have been seen by anyone. His face chose the latter, turning a bright shade of crimson.

Bakura's smirk grew. _Hahaha! I love messing with the Pharaoh!_ "So, how did shorty react this morning when you guys woke up?" At this question Yami's expression took on a sad tone, which confused the albino. "What? He couldn't have been mad with you about it, right? Otherwise he wouldn't be giving you hugs and stuff, right?"

Yami looked away before answering. "Aibou doesn't even remember what happened last night."

Bakura's eyes widened in shock. "He doesn't remember? With the way he was moaning I thought he would come from your foreplay alone, and he doesn't even remember? How the hell does that make sense? That's it; I'm going to set the squirt straight." Bakura got up from the counch and started for the kitchen, but Yami grabbed his arm to prevent him from going.

"No! Don't!" Yami implored him. "I don't want him to be troubled with this knowledge. He was completely drunk, and he wasn't in his right state of mind. He doesn't remember anyway, so I don't want to give him anything to stress over." "But that's only your own speculation. You have no idea how he'll react." "But still…" Bakura looked at the crimson-eyed teen for a moment before sighing. "Fine, fine. I won't tell him."

Yami looked at him with an almost grateful expression before Yugi called the two in for breakfast.

~~~ After Breakfast (sorry, but I'm not gonna go into detail on how they ate pancakes) ~~~

Yugi and Ryou had just finished washing the dishes. "So Yugi" Ryou started. "How did the party _end_ upstairs?" Yugi didn't like how Ryou's conversations were starting as of late. "What do you mean?" "I mean, what happened after you to went to the _bedroom_?" Ryou waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Yugi blushed and said "Nothing like _that_ happened. Yami just took me upstairs and helped me into my PJs." The albino boy pouted and pressed on. "Are you sure nothing happened? You know how you always forget things that happen when you get drunk. It would be quite interesting to find out whether or not Yami was the one who gave you that kiss mark right there on your neck."

Yugi's eyes widened and he ran to the nearest bathroom mirror. And upon seeing his reflection he gasped then ran back to Ryou. "B-but, but, how? How did I get this? W-when did I get this?" Yugi babbled hysterically, and Ryou just giggled at him. "I don't know the exact circumstances in which you received that lovely little hicky, but I do know that it wasn't there yesterday" he said in an entertained voice. With that, Ryou left Yugi by the sink, the tricolor-haired boy blushing to several shades of red.

Yami was busy ignoring Bakura when Ryou came up and hugged his lookalike, leaving Yugi in his wake. Blushing. Again. _AGAIN! Why does he always get so flustered around Ryou? The little brit already has Bakura! He should be enough to occupy anyone for a lifetime!_ Yami was feeling that jealousy again. He went over to his hikari and saw a slightly dreamy expression on his face. The taller looked onto where Yugi's eyes were pointed and saw that he was watching Bakura whisper something to Ryou, and Ryou's face lighting up. _I want to be so close to Yami, as Ryou is to Bakura._

Yami heard his hikari give a sigh, and he felt like he wanted to cry. _Aibou doesn't seem to want me anyway, so why should I bother him with what we did last night. I'll keep that precious memory to myself. _"Well, we're gonna head home now. Thanks for the booze and breakfast" Bakura called out to the pair, knocking them out of their respective reveries. They walked the last of their friends to the door and bid them goodbye. But right before they closed the front door Ryou yelled, "Oh, and Yami! Next time you and Yugi have a wild make-out session make sure that he's not drunk. Otherwise he'll wake up wondering where all the hickies came from."

SLAM

Silence. Utter silence took over the room. Yugi stared open mouthed at Yami, his cheeks a-blazing, whilst Yami stared wide-eyed at the door, his own blush consuming his entire face, ears and neck. But despite the dark hue of his counterpart's face, Yugi noticed that Yami looked almost scared. "Y-Yami…?" Yugi whispered, trying to get Yami to at least look at him. But the crimson-eyed teen just started shaking. This got Yugi very worried, and he rushed over to try and help. But when the smaller teen tried to touch the taller's shoulder, the latter flinched and stumbled backwards. Yugi was shocked; not just because of the refusal of touch, but at how forlorn Yami's expression was, now that he could see it properly.

"I…I am…so sorry, aibou…" _W-what? He's sorry? Does he regret it so much…?_ Yugi felt that pain in his chest again, but this time it traveled up to the back of his eyes and left a stinging feeling. "I shouldn't have let the situation get out of hand… I can't believe I would do such a thing to you…" _Wait, what? Does he…think he did something wrong?_ "Even though you don't even like me in that way… even though you desire someone else…" _HUH?_ "…As long as you didn't remember it, I was going to prevent it from bothering you…"

"Yami, hold on a second! I-"

"Please!" Yugi now looked Yami straight in the face and thought he might lose strength in his legs with what he saw; Yami's eyes were watery and held so much dejection and desperation. "Please forgive me aibou. You can berate be all you wish, but please do not hate me. However if you must hate me, please at least allow me to keep that memory. Let me at least in my memories feel as if you also…" Yami had slid down to his knees and was looking up at Yugi with a pleading expression.

Now Yugi felt like he was going to cry as well. _He expected rejection so much that he believes I would hate him. He was so concerned for my own wishes that he assumed that he was not a part of them himself. He thought I loved someone else and thought I would be burdened if told of what happened. And he…he…_

Yugi fell down upon Yami and embraced him in a tight hug while he started to cry. "Yami...*sniff* Yami, I love you. *sniff* I love *sniff* you so much…" He clung to his counterpart tightly as he continued repeating the same words over and over.

Yami was shocked. Yugi wasn't yelling at him. Or trying to cause him bodily harm. Or telling him to leave and not return. Rather, the small boy's chest wracked with sobs as he professed his love to Yami. Yami pulled Yugi upright and looked him in the face. "Wait, I thought you-"

"For Ra's sake, Yami, stop thinking! It's you I love. It's only ever been you! So kiss me and tell me you love me already!"

Yami smiled and complied. He leaned in and closed the distance between their mouths and they shared their first real, completely sober kiss. It did not reek of alcohol and sweat; it instead tasted sweat, somewhat syrupy from breakfast, and a bit salty from the tears of joy they were now both shedding. It sent comforting warmth through both of them that neither had ever had the pleasure of feeling before. "I love you, Yugi Mutou. My one and only precious aibou." They nuzzled their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and laughed.

They stood up and started to make their way back to the bedroom when- "Ow ow ow! My head! Ow!" Yugi clutched his head in his hands and cried out in pain, still giggling a bit. Then Yami felt it too, a dull pain running through his head. He chuckled before saying "I guess crying with a hangover wasn't the best idea." Yugi glared over at Yami before leaving for the bedroom again and saying "Bring me an aspirin and some hot tea. Then we're gonna finish whatever it is we started last night." Yami chuckled again.

_Wouldn't have it any other way aibou._

* * *

Artair: Well, that was cute. ^_^

Loralei: Yeah! I liked it!

Ilana: Realy? I kinda felt like a wrote Yami to be a bit too mercurial...

Drystan: It was good. But I prefer more _citrus-y_ moments to fluffy ones.

Ilana: I might make a citrus-y omake, but only if I get reviews and responses for one. Byez for now~!


	2. Finishing what we started

Ilana: On DA I promised that if I got a certain number of page-views by a certain time that I would write this, and HERE IT IS! A lemon for WHLN.

Drystan: *hugs Ilana* Have I ever mentioned how much I love you? And your writing abilities? 'CAUSE THIS IS FUKKIN' HOT!

Loralei & Artair: *drooling* Yeah, this is awesome...

Ilana: ^_^ Okkay, well, let's get this started already

Drystan: **Ilana does not own Yugioh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

Artair:** WARNING: This is a Yaoi fanfic. there's gonna be loooooooots of foreplay, a lime, and a lemon. No like-y, no read-y.**

* * *

Yami just stood and watched as Yugi sauntered away toward the bedroom. His lust was been fed with every sway of the smaller teen's smooth lithe hips. However it was his aibou's parting words that really set his blood ablaze.

_We're gonna finish whatever it is we started last night._

A shiver of anticipation and excitement went through Yami. Finally. _Finally_, after pining for his little one for so long, he would be able to be with him. To show the level of love and adoration he had been hiding and suppressing.

And, mind you, restraining from attacking him was a difficult task. This past summer, for example, had been torture for Yami's self restraint. Yugi didn't seem to realize that his shorts were so (blessedly) short, that whenever he even bent over the slightest bit they would reveal a tease of his lovely little bottom. Or how lewd it looked when he ate ice-cream. Dear lord, it was like watching pure porn if you gave the boy a creamsicle.

Yami felt his groin throb at the memory, and decided it was about time he got Yugi his tea and painkillers. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed two mugs from the first shelf. In one he put a pouch of Nana tea leaves and hot water, and in the other black coffee. Yami grabbed the bottle of painkillers, and was about to twist the cap off to take two lovely little pills, when he decided to take the whole bottle upstairs instead.

His aibou would probably be needing it later.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

After reaching the top of the stairs, Yugi sprinted to his room, quickly shut the door, and sat on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest and a prime blush on his cheeks. _Oh my Ra, I can't believe I just said that. And I can't believe I just tried to strut away. I probably looked so stupid. How embarrassing._ Yugi was beating himself up about his last minute attempt at seducing Yami. Yup, you could just add the last 5 minutes to the long list of times Yugi had tried some form of seduction on his dark half (all done at the suggestion of a certain evil little white-haired devil named Ryou).

Whether it be purposely wearing excessively indecent clothing, or eating certain phallic-looking foods in _incredibly_ suggestive ways, the result was the same every time; with Yugi feeling embarrassed and stupid, and Yami still not showing any sign of being tempted. And each time, Yugi felt depressed that he had willingly put himself out there and acted as he had, yet could not get his desired results. He had been contemplating giving up altogether.

But then last night happened.

Who knew all his effort would hold nothing to getting drunk on a random night._ Although, it probably wouldn't have meant anything if Ryou hadn't made that embarrassing declaration as he left..._ Yugi mused chuckling. _But I wish I could at least remember something from after my... fourth?...bottle of beer_. Yugi touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and his eyelids slid down a bit. "...I can't even remember how we kissed... And it was my first kiss..."

"Really? I wouldn't have realized based on how aggressive you were last night."

Yugi jumped at the voice that broke him from his thoughts, and looked up to see that Yami was leaning against the doorframe holding a tray with two mugs and a bottle of painkillers. Yugi blushed and began to stutter, mortified that he'd actually said that last part out loud. "I- ...um...that is to say- ...uh...I...um..." His blush darkened with every failed syllable that passed his lips, until he just snapped his mouth shut and hid his head in his arms.

Yami walked over and set the tray on the bedside table. "I'm sorry little one, I thought you knew I was there." he said. He sat down next to Yugi and began rubbing his back in attempt to calm him down. It worked for the most part, as Yugi's body became less tense and he looked up at his darker half.

Yami reached over to the bottle of painkillers on the tray and took out two pills for Yugi. "Here, these should ease your headache." Yugi took the pills, quickly swallowed them, then chased after them with the tea provided by his dark. After drinking a bit more than half of his tea, Yugi placed the mug back on the tray. He took a sideways glance at Yami who was downing his coffee. When the cup was drained he placed it back on the tray next to Yugi's tea, and sat back facing Yugi with a smile Then a thought struck the amethyst eyed boy.

"Y-Yami..." he started, his voice a bit muffled by his pajama sleeve. "I was...wondering... When... When we were...um...kissing...was I...uh" Ugh, this is so embarrassing to ask. He looked away as he finished his question. "W-was I... good?" Yugi turned back to face Yami, and was surprised to see that his darker half was now blushing.

The question caught Yami off guard, and his face blossomed with several shades of red. He coughed in his fist a bit trying to rid himself of his embarrassed state, and the rouge that came with it. He looked back up at Yugi, his cheeks still a bit pink, looked him straight in the eye and replied, "I have never known so much pleasure could be derived from mere kissing, until I had experienced your kiss." Yami gently took hold of Yugi's hand. "I doubt I would ever feel satisfied if it were anyone other than you that I was kissing. I only ever feel optimum happiness when I am in your presence." He brought the hand up to his lips, giving the back of it a light, lingering kiss. "Only you. It has to be you. I love you." he finished in a whisper.

Yugi hadn't realized he was holding his breath until it came out in a gasp. That was certainly better than a simple "yeah, your good." In actuality, the factors that led to their kiss would be seen as over-active hormones and a drunken stupor. However Yami still held Yugi in such high accord and loved him so completely, so strongly, so exclusively.

Yugi felt an overwhelming amount of desire and need bubble inside him. He moved to straddle Yami, and wrapped his arms around his dark's neck. Yami in return shifted himself to the middle of the bed and held his light about the waist, his hands resting on the small of Yugi's back. Yugi sat back a bit to look at the crimson eyed male, eyelids sliding halfway closed over his lust-darkened amethyst orbs.

"Yami..." His voice was soft, but not afraid.

"Yes, my hikari?"

Yugi licked his lips, trying to think of what it was that he wanted to say. He _hungered_ for another kiss from the oh-so delectable man he loved. He _yearned_ for skin to skin contact between him and the crimson eyed beauty that was Yami. He was _consumed with desire_ for the sexual being beneath him. How could he possibly express all of this...

"I want you"

Yugi leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips, tightening his hold on the taller man and entangling his fingers in his hair. Yami returned the kiss with vigor, aiming to make it as sensual and pleasurable for his hikari as possible. He moved one hand up Yugi's shirt and began to massage his sides, moving upward with every rub. Yugi whimpered into the kiss as Yami reached his chest and began rubbing his nipples between two fingers. Deciding that their shirts were too much of a hinderance, Yugi tugged on Yami's tank-top as he slipped his own pajama shirt off. Taking the hint, Yami raised the garment over his head and threw it to the floor. Yugi took a moment to gaze at his dark's perfect torso before pouncing forward and connecting their mouths together again.

Yami traced the crease of Yugi's lips with his tongue, and was almost immediately given entrance. How perfect it all was, to taste his precious hikari. It was like the sweetest nectar, with hints of bitterness from the tea. Yami made sure to leave no crevice unexplored as he moved his tongue around in Yugi's mouth, committing to memory which spots would draw one of those sweet, sweet moans from his little love. He showed the same type of attention to the rest of Yugi's body, caressing Yugi's sides, back, stomach and chest. With their shirts out of the way and both their bare skin against one another's, they could both feel how they affected each other; how they made each other's heart race, how they caused each other's blood to boil.

Breathing became an issue, and they broke from their kiss. But Yami kept his mouth in good use, kissing along Yugi's jaw-line and down his neck. He suckled Yugi's pulse-point then gave it a small nip, causing a hitch in the boy's already erratic breathing. Yugi's arms tightened around Yami and his grip in Yami's hair caused him to pull at it a bit more harshly than he realized. But Yami didn't mind. He wanted Yugi's first sexual experience to be as pleasurable as possible, so any indication that he was achieving that goal, painful or not, was well appreciated. The moans and pants coming from his beloved little one were well worth the pain.

"Ah!" Yugi threw his head back in rapture and let a wanton moan escape his mouth as Yami started to rub Yugi's crotch with one of his legs and licked a path down to Yugi's chest. He took the chance to flip their positions so that Yami now crouched over Yugi. He took one of the boy's nipples in his mouth as he slipped a hand into Yugi's pants and grasped his erection. Yugi's eyes widened at the overstimulation. "Yami! St-stop- ah! If you do that... mmm! M-my pants will get- oh!" Yugi tried futilely to make his Yami halt his ministrations. It felt so good! He knew he was going to come any moment now. However, his warnings brought the opposite effect, as Yami began to rub his member faster and moved his mouth to the other nipple. Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He arched his back as he came with a libidinous cry of the other's name.

The room was quiet for a bit, except for the sound of Yugi trying to catch his breath. Then Yami gave a thoughtful hum. "Hmm, so messy aibou. You're pants are all wet now." Yugi could hear the smirk in his voice. "Th-that's... *huff* your fault. *huff* I told you to *huff* stop." Yugi whined back with halfhearted annoyance. It was hard for him to really be upset with his body still tingling from his orgasm.

Yami gave a small chuckle. "Well, at least it gives me another reason to rid you of your pants." Yugi looked at him for a second before mumbling, "I don't want to be the only one naked..." He sat himself up, using one of his elbows for support, and reached for the waistband of Yami's sweatpants. Yami in turn sat back to give Yugi more room. He looked up a bit nervously, asking Yami for permission with his eyes. He received a nod in response, urging him on, and quickly pulled down the garment to reveal Yami in all his splendor. He stared with excitement and trepidation as Yami pulled the pants off completely, his mind reeling slightly. Yami was _big_. Would it even fit in Yugi's slight body? And if it did, what would it feel like? Would it hurt, or would it bring as much pleasure, if not more, than what Yami had just done?

Distracted by his pondering, Yugi failed to notice Yami stripping him of his soiled pajama pants and boxers, until they were hooked around his knees. He looked up at Yami's face again, blushing at the solemn expression on the taller's face. As Yami slipped the clothes completely off Yugi's legs, a new set of worries hit the smaller: Was Yami satisfied with what he saw? A new sense of self-consciousness hit Yugi and his body curled up a bit. He felt a hand lightly hold one of his dainty little feet, and looked down to see Yami brush a kiss to the top of his ankle.

"So beautiful, my precious hikari" Yami whisper breathily.

It was as if those words held a spell, and Yugi's fear melted away. _Precious. Beautiful_. Yugi couldn't understand why Yami put him so high on a pedestal but the dark did anyway, using such intimate words and gestures. Yugi smiled and sat up to give Yami a hug. They both shivered as their members brushed together, turning the innocent gesture into anything but. Feeling that Yami was still hard Yugi blushed, remembering that he was the only one who came. He backed out of the embrace, causing Yami's face to contort in confusion, then reached down to grasp Yami's manhood. A surprised moan left the crimson eyed male, and Yugi felt him twitch in his hand.

"I... I want to make you feel good too" the amethyst eyed boy said. He situated himself in front of the sitting Yami, stroking up and down his long shaft. Then, after a split-second decision, Yugi bent his head down and began to lick Yami, starting from the base and trailing up to the head. Yami's breathing was getting shaky, and came out in low husky moans. Yugi didn't have any particular pattern to what he was doing, but Yami still felt that the boy was brilliant with his tongue. (perhaps those creamsicles weren't such a bad thing after all)

"Ngh!" Yugi suddenly took the head into his mouth and sucked on it lazily. Yami knew his self restraint was fading fast, and that if this went on much longer he might just flip the boy over and pound into him without any preparation. Yami took two of his fingers and sucked on them until they were properly lubricated, then reached over Yugi. Said boy was curious as to what his dark was doing, until he felt a finger prod at his ass. He halted the actions of his mouth to look up at Yami in confusion. Yami saw his bewildered expression and explained, "I'm preparing you for the main event, hikari. I fear that I will loose my senses under your touch and forget to ready you." Yugi blushed crimson. Was he really affecting his dark so much? He wrapped his mouth back around Yami's member, paying closer attention to how it pulsed and twitched. A new confidence bloomed inside of Yugi; _I'm the one bringing him to this state, giving him this pleasure._

Yugi tried taking his dark in deeper, eager to please. He hummed around the cock as the finger pushed in and out of his hole. It didn't even seem to hurt as a second joined it, slowly scissoring to stretch the ring of muscles. Then all of a sudden a jolt of white hot pleasure coursed through the small boy, making him accidentally deep-throat Yami. His prostate had been found. Yami hit is a few more times, making Yugi moan and take him in deeper with every press. After Yugi swallowed around him, Yami felt that he would not last long enough for the rest. He quickly pulled Yugi's head away from his member and took several shallow breaths.

Yugi was concerned at how he had been so quickly stopped from his actions, and he was afraid he'd done something wrong. Seeing worry etched in his hikari's expression, Yami cupped Yugi's cheek with one hand and gave him a soft kiss. "You are too good, aibou. I was about to come." Yugi sighed in relief and pitched forward to give Yami another kiss. They broke apart from each other and Yugi laid back down, spreading his legs open. With a smirk he purred, "Mou Hitori No Boku, I _need_ you. _Now_."

Yami groaned again and aligned his throbbing rock hard erection with Yugi's entrance. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's back, and Yami pushed forward, slowly sheathing himself in the warmth of his aibou to the very hilt. Oh _Ra_, he wanted to move, but he knew by the nails digging into his back that Yugi was still adjusting to the intrusion. And it would completely disregard Yami's overall goal, to bring the boy much pleasure as possible, if he did anything so selfish.

Yugi hadn't been particularly sure what he had been expecting being filled to feel like, but this exceeded any expectations. There was pain mind you, but there was also indescribable pleasure, not just physical, but also emotional. _Finally. Finally I am really one with Yami._ The thought brought tears of joy to his eyes. However Yami saw them and immediately became concerned. "Aibou! Are you alright?" He choked out in panic. "I-If it hurts too much I'll stop, and we ca-" He was cut off from his hysterical ranting by Yugi's lips upon his. Yugi blubbered out laughter and assuaged his beloved Yami's concerns. "I'm so *sniff* happy Yami. I've always *sniff* loved you s-so much *sniff* and now we're... *sniff* we are..." He didn't finish, but instead kissed Yami again, who kissed back happily. Yami felt his own eyes prickle as well as his hikari's mood spread to him as well. The broke from their kiss and just held each other in their arms for a little while.

After a few silent minutes, Yami picked himself up on his elbows and asked Yugi if he was ready to continue. The amethyst eyed boy gave his hips and experimental wiggle, noticing the initial pain had receded and that he was feeling less tense. "I'm ready Yami. You can move." He smiled up at his dark.

Yami picked himself back up and gripped Yugi's hips. He slowly pulled out until just before the tip, then thrust back in. He started at a slow pace, enjoying the small whimpers coming from his aibou. But he wanted to make Yugi moan, so he changed the angle of his thrusts a few times, looking for the bundle of nerves that Yugi had a brief encounter with during preparation. The place that would make him scream with abandon.

Yugi could feel the level of pleasure building with every thrust dealt to him. Then his eyes widened. "Aaaaah!" Yami hit a different place inside him, making sparks fly behind Yugi's eyes. _What was that?_ Apparently, Yugi realized, that had been what Yami was searching for with his thrusting but a minute ago He quickened his pace and pounded into the same spot. "Aah! Yami... there..._harder_!" Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, trying to drive Yami in as deep as possible. "Again! Please, again!" He wished that place could be hit forever.

"Y-You feel so good...nngh...so tight...hot..." Yami moaned. His thrusting became harder and faster as he let his body be run by carnal desire.

They groaned and moaned as they continued to rock and gyrate and move with one another.

"Oh...oh...oh... Y-Yami...I'm getting close...nnn...I'm- ah! Gonna..." Yugi tried to warn, pulling at the sheets beneath him. Yami responded by picking up one of Yugi's legs and hooking it over his shoulder, thrusting faster and more erratically.

Yami grunted, "Me too...ah...together..." He began pumping Yugi's member in his hand, and that did it for the amethyst eyed boy.

"AAAH! YAMI!" He called out in his climax, spraying his chest in pearly white cum. His entrance contracted around Yami and he gave a few more thrusts before coming as well. "YUGI!" He moaned as his semen filled his little love.

For several tense moments the pair tried to catch their breath. Yami finally collapsed onto Yugi's stomach, getting himself sticky with release but not caring. Yugi was exhausted. Thoroughly satiated, but exhausted nonetheless. He looked down at his dark, only to see Yami looking back up at him with a tired smile on his face. "I hope I made your first time enjoyable, aibou" he said as he scooted up next to Yugi. He shimmied the cover out from under them and pulled it over their spent forms.

Yugi cuddled in close to his dark. "It was marvelous Yami. All the more so because you were my first" he sighed, completely content. "I love you Yami" he whispered before succumbing to his sleepiness.

Yami smiled and kissed his sleeping lover's forehead. "I love you too Yugi."

***EXTRA***

When Yugi's grandfather came home, the first thing he noticed was that the house seemed completely quiet. "Yugi? Yami? Are you two home?" he asked aloud for anyone to hear.

Then he heard a repetitive thumping noise coming from upstairs. Concerned, the old man rushed up the stairs, and was about to open the door that the noise was coming from when he heard voices.

_"Aah! Yami...there...harder!"_ More thumping and low moaning followed after.

His face now beet red, the elderly man turned back to the stairs and decided, "I think I'll stay out a bit longer..."

* * *

Loralei: Now that you've gotten this out of your system, write more chapters for RL.

Ilana: I will, I will. I just need to take care of my school stuffs, then I can really get writing.

Artair & Drystan: Reviews are love. Show give us some love, please!


End file.
